The Tale of Coltypt
The Tale of Coltypt is a story focusing in Coltypt and explaining why it doesn't exist anymore in the Pony World. Description Long ago, before the Crystal Empire, Equestria and the Light Kingdom, Coltypt was the main kingdom that spread the Lord of Order's light. Ruled by the pharaoh, the kingdom prospered and gave to its master the advantage over the Lord of Chaos in the war for the control over the Pony World. However, taking advantage of a weak mind, the Lord of Chaos subdues Coltypt with his darkness, but there's still hope for the kingdom. Chapters "Betrayal and Take Over" In the kingdom of Coltypt, the pharaoh's brother, manipulated by the Lord of Chaos, tries to take the title of pharaoh, planning to kill both his brother and unborn nephew. Will he succeed? Main Events * Pharoh Nefertem communicates his wife, Queen Seshat, is pregnant with their child and heir to the throne. * Pharoh Nefertem is overthroned and killed by his younger brother, Seti, who is working for the Lord of Chaos and declares himself as being the new pharaoh. * With the help from Tuya, Seti's wife, Seshat is able to escape the palace. "Finding a Hiding Place" After escaping from the palace, Seshat finds herself wandering around the citadel, hiding from the guards of Seti. It's when she will find somepony who will give her shelter. Who is that somepony? Main Events * Seshat finds shelter with Nut and her family. "The River That Leads to Freedom" With the birth of Seshat's foal, the Lord of Chaos, determinated to ensure his domain over Coltypt, manipulates Seti in making sure that foal is finished. Will Seshat be able to save her son? And how will her do that? Main Events * Seshat and Nefertam's child is born, being revealed to be a unicorn colt. "The Deathly Desert Flower" Twenty years after the massacre of the colts and Amun was adopted by his uncle and aunt, he and Khonsu grow up as brothers and best friends. After an incident in a temple, Khonsu is berated by his father by this, even that it was Amun's fault. To compensate him, Amun convinces Seti to give Khonsu a second chance. How will this end? Main Events * Amun meets Hathor. "The Truth Comes in Dreams" Finding out that the Berberian mare escaped, Amun follows her and this will lead him to find the truth about his true origins. The Lord of Order, sensing it's time for the truth, shows him through dreams what happened before and after he was born. What will the young prince of Coltypt do with that same truth? Main Events * Amun helps Hathor escape. * Amun meets Isis and Seth and learns about his birth mother. * The Lord of Order guides Amun to know about his origins. "Exile" Amun goes to construction of the temple he and Khonsu destroyed and found himself confronting his own feelings when he saw how the slaves are treated. But one incident will make Amun finally rebel against the tirant slavery of Coltypt, what will make him made a decision that will ensure his fate and the Lord of Order's plan. Main Events * After killing a guard, Amun goes to a self-inflicted exile, leaving Coltypt. "Arriving to Berberia" After run away from Coltypt and start crossing the desert, Amun is caught in a sandstorm. Getting a sudden ride from a camel, he ends up in Berberia, where he is gonna meet a familiar face and it's where he will try to find himself. Main Events * Amun arrives to Berberia, where he meets Hathor again and her family. "The Burning Bush" Now living in Berberia for some years, Amun lives a very peaceful life with his wife, Hathor, and without worries. It is then, while following strayed sheep, Amun has an experience that will prompt him in returning to Coltypt to reclaim what is his by right and free his people from slavery. Main Events * It's revealed that Amun and Hathor got married. * The Lord of Order contacts Amun and tells him to return to Coltypt to deliver it. * Amun departs to Coltypt along with Hathor and Montu. "Confronting Pharaoh" Having arrived to Coltypt, Amun goes talk with the Pharaoh, who turns out to be Khonsu, who succeeded his father. Our hero tries to convince Khonsu to free the slaves and give to the Lord of Order the control over Coltypt back, showing even some his wonders with his staff. Will Khonsu accept? Main Events * Amun returns to Coltypt and reunites with Khonsu, who is now pharaoh and has a son. * Amun reveals to Khonsu about his true identity and asks him to deliver Coltypt, what Khonsu declines. "The River of Blood and the Plagues" With their workload now double, the slaves, led by Seth, put the fault on Amun, but Isis is able to contain them. With an order from the Lord of Order to punish Khonsu for having rejected his command, Amun goes meet him by the great river and turns it and its water into blood. However, the river of blood is the first of numerous plagues that the Lord of Order will use to get Coltypt back. Main Events * Amon, through the Lord of Order's power, inflicts Coltypt with nine plagues. "The Tenth Plague - The Death of the First Born" With the end of the nineth plague, the Lord of Order is preparing his last plague, recurring to one of his Generals. Meanwhile, after being informed about the last plague, Amun goes try to convince Khonsu to do the will of the Lord of Order. Will he be able to convince the pharaoh with the hardered heart? Or will the tenth plague take place? And what is this tenth plague? Main Events * Amon meets the Lord of Order personally. * The tenth and last plague hits Coltypt, killing the first born colts. * After the death of his son, Khonsu gves the throne to Amun. "The Beginning of a New Era" Now that Amun is now Pharaoh of Coltypt, some changes will happen in Coltypt, some made by Amun and some made the own Lord of Order. From the abolishing of slavery to a new government structure and to new ways of defence, Coltypt will be changed in a way it had never been before. Main Events * Amon is crowned the new pharoh of Coltypt. * Amon invites Isis, Seth and Bes to be part of the Coltypt Council, what they accept. * Amon nominates Apis as the new general and Montu as his first-counselor. * The Lord of Order redesign Coltypt, gives eternal light to Hathor, the members of the counsil, Apis and Montu and a special light to Amun, gives as well bracelets with light power to be given to worthy soldiers and creates Maat to be the fifth member of the council and Shu to be the kingdom's greatest defense. "Retaliation, Part I" Wanting to get revenge from Amun for having lost Coltypt, the Lord of Chaos sends Pandora and Rothbart to attack the kingdom. Apis and Montu, the only golden warriors at the moment, do they best to defeat them. When Shu appears to give that battle an end in favour of Coltypt, something unexpected happens that will may give another end. Main Events * It's revealed that Montu had received one of the golden bracelets. * Pandora and Rothbart attack Coltypt and, thanks to the Lord of Chaos who is able to disable Shu temporally, they gain the upperhand. "Retaliation, Part II" With Shu deactivated due to the eclipse created by the Lord of Chaos, Apis and Montu now have to hold Pandora and Rothbart on until the eclipse ends. But they will find out that's not as easy as it seems, mainly when the life of one of them is at risk. Main Events * Rothbart kills Montu. "Apis' Labyrinth" Years after Montu's death, Kefer and Horus are ready to go to their next challenge as warriors: to pass the challenge of Apis' Labyrinth and get the golden bracelets. However, the last level of the labyrinth is known as being far more difficult and dangerous than the other ones. Will the duo be able to get out of the labyrinth and get the golden bracelets? Main Events * Kefer and Horus are able to pass Apis' test and get golden bracelets from him. * Amun comes to a decision of which of his sons should take the throne. "Shu Rebels" After failing to make Amun to take the fight to the Lord of Chaos, Shu comes to the conclusion that Amun is not worthy of his title of pharaoh and decides to take over Coltypt, starting by incapacitating Apis and his army. Will this rebellion be stopped or will Shu be succeeded in his new goal? Main Events * Amun shares with the council about his decision regarding his successor. * Shu rebels against Amun and tries to overthrone him. * Amun is able to deactivate Shu, taking then a piece of his armor to forge a bracelet with power, calling it Bracelet of Amun. "Amun's Decision" With Shu now defeated and sealed away in a tomb, it's time for Amun to do something he had been postponing: the proclamation of his decision about who will be his successor: Anubis or Kefer. Who will be the chosen one? What will be their respective reaction to that decision? What will be the consequences? Main Events * Amun places Shu in a hidden tomb. * Amun declares that Kefer will be the next pharaoh, what angers Anubis. * Amun reveals a way for Anubis to dispute with Kefer for the throne. * Anubis leaves Coltypt to get stronger to face Kefer. * The Lord of Chaos approaches Anubis and tries to corrupt him. "Clash Between Brothers" After a few years, Coltypt continued to become a utopian kingdom, with new tecnology being invented and the Golden Army becoming bigger. But an unexpected situation happens: Anubis returns. After spending years out of Coltypt, he returns only to challenge Kefer to the challenge of the feather of Maat. How will this clash end? Who will be the winner and become the Crown Prince? Main Even * It's revealed that more warriors had earned a golden bracelet. * Anubis returns to Coltypt and challenges Kefer. * Anubis tries to kill Kefer, being stopped by Horus. * Amun calls off the challenge. * Anubis is revealed to have been corrupted by the Lord of Chaos. * The Lord of Chaos turns Anubis into a jackal. "The Rise of Two Pharaohs" Feeling guilty about not being able to stop Anubis from joining the Lord of Chaos, Kefer starts to isolate himself and training hard. Concerned Horus tries to do something to help his best friend. Also, the time for the new pharaoh to take over Coltypt approaches and Anubis returns to start his desire to conquer Coltypt. Main Events * Amun and Hathor go to Harmonia. * Kefer inherits his father's special light and becomes the new pharaoh. * Anubis appears in Coltypt with an army of jackals as a dark pharaoh. "The Guardian's Betrayal" Deciding to show himself to his brother, Anubis thinks in the perfect way to do it and an idea comes to him. Using the darkness inside Sobek, the Dark Pharaoh makes him help him playing with his desire for power. With that, he and his army is able to infiltrate in the Golden Citadel. How will Kefer and the Golden Warriors be able to face such threat? Main Events * It's revealed that Anubis and some of his followers have a power similar to the one of the golden bracelets. * Sobek betrays Coltypt by letting Anubis and his army get in the citadel. * Kefer meets Anubis again, seeing him as a jackal. * Sobek is rejected by his bracelet, with him being then captured and then sentenced to life imprisonment. * The war between the Golden Army and the Dark Army begins. “Isolation” With the war between the Golden Army and the Dark Army getting more intense, Kefer finds himself dealing with the fact of having soldiers dying in battle under his leadership, while trying to get a way to prevent the Lord of Chaos of make things worse by sending more villains to help Anubis to conquer to golden kingdom. How will the Golden Pharaoh be able to prevent this from happening? And what is the cost of such deed? Main Events * Using the power of two cepters charged with power from the General of Portals, Kefer seperates Coltypt from the rest of the Pony World. Trivia * Coltip was first mentioned in the chapter "The Masked Ball" in Twilight and Blue Sword. * This story is divided in two parts: ** The first one is based on the film The Prince of Egypt, going from the first chapter, "Betrayal and Take Over", to the chapter "The Beginning of a New Era". ** The second part is based of the series Egyxos. * The plagues used by the Lord of Order to pressure Khonsu mirrors the ones on the Bible except for a few detales. ** The fifth plague to be inflicted on Coltypt are rats, that's because the fifth plague on the Bible is the death of the animals. ** On the tenth plague, only the first born colts whose parents were still alive were killed. * Although not making a full appearance and not being named, Gentle Light makes her first appearance. * This story marks the appearance of two recurrent antagonists: Pandora and Rothbart. That makes them two of the oldest villains on the Pony Reality. * This story marks the first time that a new realm is created from a part of the Pony World. Category:Stories Category:Order and Chaos Saga